


he is, he was

by superiordimensions



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CA:TWS, M/M, POV Change, Stucky - Freeform, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superiordimensions/pseuds/superiordimensions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Asset finds himself and loses his way. </p><p>Preview to a longer WIP</p>
            </blockquote>





	he is, he was

**Author's Note:**

> this is basically a teaser chapter for a longer fic I'm going to write so look out for that sometime soon

Mission: #0086

Status: In Progress

\--

'You know me' the man said, choked out between hits to his face.

The Asset stopped, only for a second, some faded memory of himself yelling - _screaming, crying_ \- in his brain telling him that _yes, yes you know him, you know h_ im _better than you know yourself!_

The Asset only knows the mission, he was told to finish it, and that is what he will do.

If he doesn't, the only thing he will know is pain.

'No, I DON'T' The Asset can hardly hear his own voice over the sounds of his arm landing over and over on the man's broken face and the sound of the world collapsing all around them.

_STOP, it's him._

_it's  h i m_

The Asset hits.

Again, again, again.

_It's him._

But he doesn't know that, yet. He only recalls what he has been told, that he is good, he has shaped the century - **but I knew him** \- his work is a gift, **who was he**? he has shaped the century - **I knew him** , he was, his work, he has, he is. **_he was a gift_**.

 

 

The Asset is lost in a history of blood and pain and the forgotten.

How do I stop the pain?

The world is burning and yet I do not stop. I make sure this man knows how it is to hurt. I do not know him. I do not. I hit until he stops breathing. Until his familiar, undistinguished face is a bloodied mess. I see the life drain from his open eyes, and the world stops. The sounds fade to white noise, and silence wins. But now I can hear that voice inside my head screaming at me to remember.

I listened,

and I _break_.

I see the man I once was, the man who used to laugh and joke his way through life. I loved? I loved. I loved you, I still do. I love you so much it burnt my heart to keep it a secret. We would steal kisses like stealing fire from gods.

We bled together, we fixed each other with the broken fractions of ourselves. Two puzzles with too many missing pieces. I lov-

 **Steve**.

The man who is dead before me now is Steve. I know you, yes I do and I'm sorry. I knew you. I'm sorry that this is the life we have. Oh god, we wanted the world. And this is the hell we were given.

I clutch your form to me so tightly, as if I could give you my life in exchange for yours. I'm sorry. I love you. You're brighter than the sun, but I still look at you. You were, you are, a gift.

\--

Mission: #0086

Status: Complete


End file.
